I want him (you)
by YumeBaah
Summary: After an interview Jungkook has some trouble expressing his feelings. Yoongi gives him a little push. / BTS - SugaKookie/YoonKook (Min Yoongi/Suga x Jeon Jungkook)


When I started writing this fic, which was like last year (yeah, yeah, I'm slow), I thought it was really ooc of Jungkook to say he wanted Yoongi out of nowhere, but then this year came and guess what? Fucking Jeon Jungkook himself went and said he wanted Yoongi on that birthday video he made and omg? I don't even know what to say besides thank you, Jungkook!

Also, at first I wanted Yoongi to have pink hair, because I simply love his pink hair, but Jungkook was still underage at that time and that'd be kind of a pain to deal with, so I brushed that idea aside, and besides, the lamb skewers thing wasn't a big deal back then either. Then, considering that when I started writing this Yoongi still had grey hair I decided to go with it, but it took me so long to finish it that Yoongi went back to his perfect-pls-keep-it-forever black hair and Jungkook went back to being obsessed with lamb skewers. So, in the end, I guess everything turned out just fine.

And now that you're already filled in on my shenanigans, enjoy!

* * *

They were at another one of those radio interviews, with cameras everywhere, a live broadcast on the station website and people behind glasses taking pictures of every move they made. Nothing they weren't used to, especially now that the promotions for their new album were over and they were set to appear in countless radio shows and variety programs.

The host, Hyunsoo, a thin but vigorous man that was probably in his early thirties, judging by the small crinkles at the corners of his eyes, talked to them in a familiar way, making sure they were comfortable during their first visit at his show.

Looking at the paper in his hands, after listening to Hoseok and Taehyung discuss the last topic they were assigned with—something about being the group mood makers, which was unsurprisingly answered with a random set of aegyo from Hoseok and a funny face from Taehyung—, Hyunsoo directed the next question to the group's youngest member.

"Jungkook-ssi," he started, "as the youngest you probably receive lots of love from your hyungs," the boy nodded in agreement, a small smile appearing on his lips, "and, as I imagine, there are a few of them you're more comfortable around—which is totally normal considering the size of your group." He quickly added, making sure of clearing any misunderstandings before they could be voiced. "So, with that in mind, if you had to choose, which one of your hyungs would you want to get closer to? In a 'ah, I haven't really talked to this hyung in a while, it'd be nice if we could spend some more time together' kind of way." Hyunsoo finished his question by setting his papers back down on the desk. He looked intently at Jungkook, who now had his eyes a tiny bit wider than usual, his raised eyebrows being covered by his fringe.

While Jungkook looked a bit taken aback by the question, the room filled with concerned murmurs and whispered screams of "Kookie, I spend enough time with you already, but you better pick me anyway, you brat!"

The sudden outburst caused Hyunsoo to say a few hushed words to calm the boys down, flailing his arms around and reassuring them that whichever choice Jungkook made it would be a _very_ difficult one, since he was _sure_ the maknae loved _all_ of them just the same.

Nevertheless, in the end, an answer was still needed, and after politely telling them to not "pressure the poor maknae", Hyunsoo waited for Jungkook to give them his answer.

The boy only stared blankly at his group members. How could they make so much fuss over such a simple question… He sighed and shook his head.

Jungkook, however, had read the script beforehand and had already thought about his answer. His intention was to say something that could pass as being true while still being somewhat funny, which was kind of contrary to what they usually did in these cases, especially himself, who preferred to give short and not overly detailed answers. More often than not, when they had to answer this type of question, they'd reply with what would please their fans the most, regardless of that being their true opinions or not, or they'd simply stall and avoid the question altogether.

While lost in thoughts, Jungkook saw Jimin raising his arms and waving at him, a silent gesture that screamed "pick me!" and, at his side, Hoseok was laughing uncontrollably. _Well,_ Jungkook thought, _if those hyungs weren't already out of question they would, for sure, be now._

What really made him choose his answer, though, weren't the weird antics of some of his hyungs, but instead thinking about what could possibly please his fans while also not making him cringe.

Easily enough, when he remembered the fans' recent rise of interest in lamb skewers—or their rise of interest in _his and Yoongi's interest in lamb skewers_ —he decided that this was the perfect opportunity to consolidate this trait to their group dynamics. There was no fun in pandering to the majority of people they usually targeted and, after a while, repeating the same old jokes became too boring and extremely predictable, he just couldn't stand it anymore.

So, with his mind set to indulge that new, and rather small, portion of the fandom that seemed way too invested in a simple and ordinary aspect of his life, he breathed out and fixed the microphone in front of him, ready to speak.

"Huh… Suga hyung?" He said, scratching his cheek and looking half at Hyunsoo and half at Yoongi, who was conveniently sitting right next to the older man.

Around the studio's desk, each member of the group sported a different expression on their faces; some seemed to not really care about his answer, like Jin, who only had his brows raised in mischievous curiosity while his eyes sparked with some kind of suspicious glint—he knew fully well Jungkook had to had something up his sleeve, he wouldn't pick Yoongi just because, there was an ulterior motive hidden somewhere in there—, and namjoon, who displayed a mixed expression of curiosity and fear, slightly tipping back on his chair as if expecting Jungkook to say something else next that'd be worth running away from; while others were just devastated, like Jimin—oh, in reality, that was only him—, who had turned to Hoseok and were now pretending to cry on his shoulders, with Taehyung exaggeratedly patting his back in a feign comforting manner.

Meanwhile, Yoongi displayed an almost blank expression, his closed eyes and head slowly bobbing back and forth being the only signs that he had listened to Jungkook's answer. Of course he would've been chosen, he was the genius Min Suga after all (not that his self-proclaimed title had anything to do with being chosen for "needs to love the maknae more", but still, _genius_ Min Suga).

After everyone's nerves had calmed down, Hyunsoo directed his attention to Jungkook once again, eager to get more information from the boy. "And why did you choose him?"

"Well," Jungkook chuckled, deciding last minute to be cheeky instead of giving them the real reason ( _not that they were mutually exclusive_ , Jungkook thought, smirking to himself), "we're already close with each other, but I feel like it's not really enough? So I guess you could say I'd like some more of that _sugar_." The last word was said in English, for emphasis.

The room erupted with a combination of disgusted sounds—Jimin positively looked like Jungkook had grown another head right before his two own eyes—and Hoseok's hysterical laugher accompanied by the intense clapping of his hands.

Being a pun enthusiast himself (Jin might've been the group's resident pun maker, but Hoseok also had his moments, thank you very much), the rapper felt proud of Jungkook; no wonder he was known as the golden maknae.

That was a good pun, it reminded himself of the Suga & Kookie logo they had used in one of their fansigns—was Jungkook, perhaps, going for a more elaborate pun, Suga, Kookie, sugar cookies? Regardless, it was still a bit too bold for Hoseok's personal taste, though he could tell Jin had loved it, if those fingers guns and the smirk on his face were any indication. Nonetheless, it was a pun worth storing in his own repertory for a possible, but highly unlikely, future use.

Yoongi opened his eyes and his face distorted into an exaggerated and comical expression of disgust, the corners of his lips barely turned downwards, nose crinkling and eyes a bit squirmed.

The rapper should've expected that Jungkook would give such a silly explanation. Despite his age— _and size_ , Yoongi grimaced—, it was in the maknae's nature to be a brat, and overall little shit, and annoy his elders to no end. There was no way he would've let this opportunity pass.

But the point was, Yoongi was kind of offended, and maybe a bit mad—or more in a "I just want to melt to the ground right now, please" state—, he just didn't who to blame, Jungkook, for actually saying what he said, or himself, for not really anticipating it. Shaking his head, he let his face relax to its usual expression and sighed, deciding that sliding from his chair to the floor wouldn't cause a good impression of himself.

As everyone else was slowly recovering from their fits, Jungkook scratched the back of his neck, half embarrassed, half proud of his own antics, a shaky grin on his lips. Sparing a glance at Hyunsoo he saw the man nodding his head in approval while scribbling something down in a paper. Well, at least he wasn't going to be kicked out of the show.

-x-

-x-

Later that day, after another interview, one that required them to change from their normal clothes to their comeback outfits, they were back at the dressing room in the Bighit building, exhausted and wanting nothing else other than to go home to a relaxing shower and a warm bed.

The members were almost done with packing their stuff, faces finally without make up and free from their tight and uncomfortable pieces of clothing. Some were even exiting the place already, shirts half unbuttoned, shoes untied, eager to finally get to their van.

And soon enough, they were all out.

Except for Yoongi.

Not that the rapper wasn't as tired as the others, but he was requested to stay behind with Namjoon to address a few more topics their last interviewer was still curious about, most of them being specifically about writing and composing songs, something the other members weren't exactly versed in.

Namjoon, however, had to leave with their manager immediately after that with the excuse of having to do "leader things" and, predictably, no one really bothered to ask him what that meant, it was probably just a bunch of paperwork that needed his signature or some boring meeting to discuss their next schedule, nothing that interested them in the slightest. In spite of that, Namjoon would probably still return with plenty of time to take the van back to their dorm along with everybody else.

Now that Yoongi was all by himself he ran a hand though his face and released a frustrated grunt, aimlessly walking around the room in search for his beanie. Honestly, if there was someone who _really_ wanted the comfort of a bed right now, that person was Min Yoongi, and he absolutely had no time for this bullshit.

Ever so distracted by his search, he failed to realize Jungkook had come back and closed the door behind him, locking it with a soft click that was nowhere near enough to startle the elder.

The vocalist stayed with his back pressed to the door for a few minutes, shifting from one foot to the other while waiting for the rapper to finally notice him there.

Since that didn't happen, Jungkook swallowed, fumbling with his fingers then rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans.

After a couple of deep breaths he put on a determined expression and marched in Yoongi's direction with steps not as firm as he wished they were. Jungkook had never been good with dealing with the anticipation and insecurity that came right before he acted on something big.

"Yoongi hyung?"

When Yoongi lifted his eyes from the bag he was looking into, Jungkook was already right at his side, towering over him.

The rapper eyed him up and down, an eyebrow raised. That kid really didn't know what personal space was.

"Look, Jungkookie, if you're worried about that answer you gave earlier, don't. It was just a joke, I'm not mad or anything." He walked past Jungkook, reaching for another bag, beanie not found yet.

"That's not it, hyung," Jungkook said in a whisper, following Yoongi like a lost puppy.

"Ok, what is it, then?" Yoongi stopped scrunching through the bag and faced Jungkook, mindful of the small distance between them but still concerned as to what could be bothering the youngest of their group.

"When I said that during the radio show," Jungkook paused, taking a breath and willing his voice not to shake, "I actually meant it." He paused again, seeming to think back at his response during the interview. "Kind of…" He added carefully in a soft murmur.

A few seconds of silence passed with Yoongi staring at Jungkook and Jungkook staring at the ground.

"Huh?" Yoongi mumbled. He looked baffled, to say the least, mind leaving its state of slumber and starting to race.

Jungkook couldn't possibly be insinuating what he thought he was.

Yeah, there was no way, he must have mistaken what the younger was trying to convey with those words, that was the only rational explanation for it.

"What do you mean?" Yoongi asked again, as calm as possible, just to be sure.

"I want you, hyung." Jungkook answered quickly, afraid he would lose his courage if he tried to think of a less blunt way of saying it, and with a surprisingly steady voice.

Now both of Yoongi's eyebrows were raised in disbelief. Since when was this kid so bold?

Yoongi could feel the beginning of throbbing headache approaching and he didn't want to continue this conversation. He was tired, in fact, both of them were, and his beanie was nowhere to be found. He just wanted to sleep.

"You don't know what you're saying." He said, hurriedly. "Today was a busy day and you're exhausted and confused. Let's focus on resting for now, we can talk later." And with that he grabbed his bag, mourning a little for his lost beanie, and turned towards the door. The room was starting to suffocate him.

As soon as he took the first step, though, a strong hand grabbed his arm, slender fingers applying more force than necessary and causing him to flinch slightly.

Not a second later Jungkook was in his line of vision, hand sliding down to grip tightly at Yoongi's wrist, and his taller frame hunching a few centimeters down to stare at the elder deeply in the eyes.

Startled, Yoongi noticed that Jungkook's face was now really close to his and he could feel the hot puffs of his breath hitting his forehead. He swallowed then looked up, fixing Jungkook with a stern gaze. What was this kid thinking, had he lost his mind?

Upon receiving such an intense and cold glare Jungkook didn't even wait to see if the elder was going to say something in pure fear of what it could be, and instantly let go of his wrist as if it had suddenly burnt him, stuttering a rushed and breathless sorry.

Yoongi just observed the quick change on the younger's behavior and snorted, walking away and pretending to resume the search for his beanie—not that he would be able to concentrate on that task, or any other, for that matter, with Jungkook's lingering presence in the room.

Deeming his search worthless, Yoongi scratched his head, closing his eyes and letting out a tired sigh. There was no use staying in the dressing room anymore, he'd be better off going back home to get some rest.

But things didn't go as he planned (what a fucking surprise, at this point), since as soon as he stepped towards the door Jungkook grabbed his arm again.

Yoongi looked at the younger up and down and up one more time, then stared at him with his mouth slightly opened and brows raised in incredulity.

Jungkook felt a shiver run down his spine, which almost made his shoulders shake involuntarily, and backed off immediately, clutching his hands at his chest while he took a few steps back, too shocked by the intensity of Yoongi's scrutiny to mutter an apology.

The elder didn't even need to say anything in order for Jungkook to realize he had crossed some boundaries, something he should've been attentive to not let happen in the first place if he wanted to successfully confess to him. But now that the realization had downed on him, heavy and suffocating, and he was left feeling embarrassed and smaller than ever, so much that his bottom lip started to tremble and the corner of his eyes started to prickle, vision blurring, he wanted nothing more than dig a hole for himself, dive into it and never have to face Yoongi again.

Before any tears could spill out, though, Jungkook closed his eyes shut and ducked his head down, shakily gathering the last bits of his pride in an attempt to prevent the other from seeing his broken expression.

Looking at Jungkook from the corners of his eyes, Yoongi cursed under his breath.

He had refrained from saying anything in regards to the boy's behavior in fear of sounding rude as a result of his straight forward and fairly sarcastic personality, but, apparently, his choice of remaining silent had had the same effect despite his efforts.

All the times he had mentioned not being good at feelings and at expressing himself he was honest, those weren't his strong points, and never would be, unless he had a pen and notebook in his hands and the beginnings of a melody in his head. One day, he marveled, if he didn't start being more careful, he'd majorly screw up his relationship with someone important and dear to him, with no chances of emends. That day, though, wasn't going to be today.

Yoongi seriously feared that Jungkook would start crying at any moment, standing there all awkward and kind of curled up in himself, looking at him with apologetic and desperate eyes.

The rapper ran a hand through his hair. Why was he in this situation? Why were he and Jungkook, the _maknae_ , in this situation? Of all the things he could imagine happening to him, this wasn't one of them, this was _definitely_ not one of them, and he needed to quickly find a way to fix it before it turned into a bigger mess.

"Listen, Jungkook," he took a deep breath, "I'm not sure about what you want with this, all I know is that whatever it is it isn't a very good idea. You're confused, you're letting your emotions and hormones and the pressure of being in a live show take over yourself, so let's just forget everything that just happened, okay?" He finished with the most reassuring voice he could muster.

As Jungkook didn't reply nor moved a single muscle Yoongi sighed. This had, somehow, become out of hand—or as out of hand as any situation could get before Min Yoongi either lost his temper and stomped out of a door in frustration or opted to ignore an issue _and_ stomped out of a door just as frustrated.

Something was off with Jungkook, that much Yoongi could tell. Sure the boy was usually shy and bad at expressing himself, but not to the point of stuttering and trembling when next to one of his hyungs. Jungkook wanted to say something, or do something, but he clearly had no clue on how to proceed and Yoongi had had just about enough of it.

"Come on, Jungkook, spit it out." Jungkook snapped his head up like a deer caught in the headlights. "What is it that you want?"

Jungkook diverted his gaze, looking around the room as if expecting the chairs and tables and mirrors to help him. They didn't, of course, and the boy took his time to think about an acceptable answer.

He knew pretty well what he wanted; the problem was precisely _how_ to say it. And how to say it to _Yoongi_ , of all people.

"I..." He trailed off, looking at the ceiling and biting his lips.

He breathed loudly, letting go of the last bit of shame he surprisingly still had, and stared directly into Yoongi's eyes, pronouncing his next words with more confidence than he had had the first time he had said them, "I want you, hyung."

And Yoongi's reaction wasn't what he was expecting at all.

The black haired man solely looked at him with a hardly surprised expression and a raised eyebrow, as if Jungkook had said he scored a five on an English test instead of a three. Maybe he thought the younger was joking?

Jungkook was about to panic again, but Yoongi was quick to get a hold of the situation and break the silence.

"So, you thought pinning me against a wall was the best plan of action to accomplish that? You think too little of me, Jungkook-ah…" He snorted. "That or you've been watching too many dramas lately." Yoongi approached Jungkook while still snickering and raised his hand to stroke the younger's hair that was falling over his forehead.

Jungkook was taken aback. Yoongi seemed weirdly comfortable and accepting of his outburst, completely differed from before. And were those the rapper's fingers fixing his hair and putting a few strains behind his ear? Just what was happening?

Yoongi's hand traveled from the younger's hair to his chin, caressing the sharp jawline, slow and careful. "I was wondering when you'd finally do something..." He marveled.

"Huh?"

The older chuckled.

"You know, your stares; they're not as discrete as you think they are." He paused, weighing his words. "And yes, I must admit that in order to notice them I'd have to be observing you myself, but at least I did a better job at hiding it than you."

"Wait, w-what?! H-hyung! That's not fair!" Jungkook squealed and pouted at the elder, a deep blush on his cheeks. Yoongi laughed loudly at his offended, but extremely endearing, expression.

"You can be cute sometimes, Jungkookie, especially when you're not trying to force yourself on me."

Jungkook gulped and looked at him apologetically.

"S-sorry, I just... I didn't know what to do..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yoongi said in a calming tone. "I know. It's fine now. I'm glad we've settled this. Just don't do it again." He leaned closer to Jungkook, brushing his lips against his, and Jungkook hold in a breath, body frozen.

When Yoongi didn't see any signs of resistance, only natural hesitance emanating from the other, he closed the distance between them, kissing Jungkook softly.

Jungkook hummed in surprise, but didn't break the kiss. Instead, he kissed back, eager, hands reaching for the back of Yoongi's neck.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Yoongi broke them apart and fondly stared at the younger. They were both panting, a tinge of pink covering Jungkook's cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"We should get going." Yoongi breathed, averting Jungkook's gaze, a blush of his own spreading on his pale cheeks. However, even though he had said that, he didn't make any actual effort to move.

Jungkook raised both his eyebrows. It may not have been Yoongi's intention, but he looked kind of adorable saying that, all worked up and embarrassed and pretending he wasn't affected by the kiss.

A few seconds passed with Jungkook staring at the rapper, lost in thoughts. As none of them made any movements, nor said anything, Yoongi removed his hands from the younger's neck and turned around.

"Hyuuung," Jungkook pleaded with big eyes while dragging the syllables in an almost whiny voice. He reached for Yoongi's hand, silently asking him to stay.

Yoongi wasn't one for aegyo, but it wasn't like Jungkook was either, besides, he didn't even want to leave the room in the first place; he tried to resist the younger, but one could only take so much (in Yoongi's case, "so much" meant "a simply bat of eyelashes from the younger", though he'd never admit it).

"You know what," Yoongi decided, "they've been waiting for us for a while now, they can wait a bit longer." And he lunched forward, latching himself to Jungkook's mouth again.

They kissed without care, wet and sloppy, savoring the moment.

Yoongi's hands trailed up Jungkook's shoulders, aiming for his hair, where his long fingers closed around a handful of the strands, tugging slightly. Jungkook's own hands circled around Yoongi's waist, tracing abstract patterns at the small of his back and at his shoulder blades.

They both hummed into the kiss and Yoongi soon separated their lips to peck at the younger's neck, biting and sucking at the skin, but still wary of any visible marks that could be left behind and require an explanation later.

As Jungkook's breath fastened and he lifted a hand to rest on Yoongi's shoulder for support, the rapper connected their lips again, a hand reaching down to the hem of Jungkook's jeans.

Yoongi played a little with the rough fabric, brushing the tips of his fingers on the skin of Jungkook's hips and carefully watching his flushed expression. Soft pink covered Jungkook's cheeks, slowly spreading to his ears and neck, and Yoongi couldn't help but admire how lustful the younger looked before finally opening the button on Jungkook's pants and pulling the zipper down.

Jungkook swallowed, his eyes focusing on Yoongi, completely drawn to the slow movements of his hands.

When Yoongi met Jungkook's gaze the younger's desire was evident by his blown out pupils, and he wasted no time to palm him through his boxers after getting his jeans out of the way.

Jungkook sucked in a deep breath and let his head rest on the wall behind him to try and stop it from spinning, but eventually, when Yoongi grew tired of the teasing and lack of direct contact, and hurriedly pulled his underwear to his mid-thighs, Jungkook couldn't do much more besides close his eyes and let shallow breathes escape out of his trembling lips as the elder finally got on his knees and took his whole length into his mouth.

Jungkook tugged hard at Yoongi's hair, hissing in pleasure and bucking his hips forward, but not sufficient to make the elder gag. Yoongi hummed in approval, the sound sending small vibrations that ran from Jungkook's dick to the pit of his stomach, causing him to pant heavily. Yoongi hummed again, a smirk barely visible on his lips, as they were stretched over Jungkook's member, and he repeated his action, forcing his head down until it reached the base of Jungkook's cock.

Yoongi was really good at what he was doing, Jungkook realized hazily. Every single squeeze from his hand and every flick of his tongue almost enough to send him over the edge, and Yoongi seemed well aware of that, if the sudden loss of contact between his mouth and Jungkook's cock was any indication. Jungkook groaned in disapproval, hands curling into fists and hitting the wall.

Looking up at Jungkook, Yoongi smirked and gave him a few lazy pumps with his hand, then gently slid his thumb across the vein on the underside of Jungkook's cock, from the base until the tip, just so he could press down onto the slit, precum promptly pooling around the digit. Jungkook grunted again, removing one of his hands from the black strands of hair to join the other in hopelessly punching the wall at his back instead. If only Yoongi would _stop being such a tease_.

When the younger's grip on his hair seemed to ease a little, Yoongi readjusted himself on his knees and took in his mouth as much of Jungkook's length as he could, bobbing his head back and forth to match the small thrusts of Jungkook's hips.

He held the boy's tights for support, lean fingers digging onto the firm muscles and leaving red marks around the area. Jungkook's breath hitched and he stood there with his mouth hanging open and eyes squinted, massaging Yoongi's scalp and enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding further and further into the rapper's throat.

And Yoongi kept teasing him for as long as he could while the feeling of his own pants getting tighter and tighter with each swirl of his tongue didn't become too unbearable.

Licking a long stripe from Jungkook's base to his tip, the younger watched as Yoongi wrapped his flushed lips around the head of his cock, the elder's mouth forming a pretty "o" while he sucked hard on it and repeatedly pressed his tongue into the slit. Jungkook could barely contain the grunts of pleasure bubbling in his throat, head unconsciously tilting backwards and eyes tightly shut.

As soon as Yoongi felt Jungkook stiffen he pulled back, letting his cock slide on top of his tongue and out of his mouth, slapping onto the boy's stomach. The rapper admired the younger's body, how his muscles tensed with the exertion and his thighs trembled, and how his dick throbbed with only only small guts of air hitting it, beads of precum already leaking from it.

Yoongi got on his feet, his unsteady legs causing him to try to support himself with a hand on his knee. With the back of his free hand he whipped the droplets of precum that had gotten on the corner of his mouth and looked up at Jungkook, admiring the pleasured expression that took the place of his usual soft features.

The boy had his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in frustration for having his orgasm denied, and heavy pants were coming out of his mouth. It was indeed a great sight to be seen, and Yoongi unconsciously licked his lips.

The rapper tugged at the bottom of Jungkook's shirt; they both were still almost fully dressed, and Yoongi briefly wondered how and why, but quickly dismissed the thought—it's not like they'd have enough time to do this properly anyway—and pulled Jungkook onto one of the benches that surrounded the large white table in the middle of the room.

Jungkook stumbled forward, gripping Yoongi's arm in an instinctive reaction to reach for something to keep him from falling, and hit the seat with a soft thud, Yoongi following right after and landing on top of him.

Yoongi let out a soft chuckle, amused by Jungkook's clumsy actions. He nuzzled his nose on the crook of the boy's neck and placed a quick kiss there before adjusting himself on top of him, each leg on one side of Jungkook's tights.

Yoongi grinded down and the friction between his jeans and Jungkook's exposed cock earned him a guttural moan from the younger. A smirk appeared on his lips and he repeated the movement, harder this time.

Jungkook tried to contain his moans by biting his lips, which proved to be somewhat successful, and gripped Yoongi's waist under his shirt, the pressure of his fingers causing the already pale skin to go even whiter. Red marks were definitely bound to appear there in a few hours, but neither of them seemed to give that much thought at the moment, not when Yoongi let out a grunt, raising his body from Jungkook's lap to hurriedly pull his own pants and boxers down, carelessly tossing them to the side along with his shoes after retrieving a small package from his jeans' back pocket.

Following Yoongi's actions with half lidded eyes, Jungkook hurriedly snatched the condom out of his grasp to open it, but stopped when Yoongi hunched his torso over the center table, blocking his hands.

The elder was struggling to get his hands on something that could be used as lube while Jungkook didn't do much besides keeping him in place by holding his hips with firm hands, the boy's lips and tongue now incessantly running from Yoongi's neck down to his chest.

When Yoongi finally felt a cylindrical and rather cold surface come in contact with the tip of his fingers he quickly got a hold of whatever it was and returned to face Jungkook, draping one arm over his shoulder to give the younger more access to his nipples. Fuck, the amount of hickeys he'd have the next day… But to be completely honest, he couldn't care less about it, Jungkook was definitely doing a damn fine job at marking him and making his body shiver every time he touched a spot Yoongi didn't even know he was sensitive at.

Turning his head to the side, Yoongi pursed his lips and squinted at the bottle he had in hands trying to focus on it—no, he wasn't trying to keep himself from moaning when Jungkook sucked hard at one of his nipples, totally not—and analyze its content. It was filled with clear liquid. Body oil, the label said. Yoongi raised an eyebrow, could that be used as lube? Hell if he knew, but it was either that or not be able to walk properly for a couple of days, so, body oil it was.

Leaning on Jungkook for support, Yoongi opened the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of the oil on two of his fingers, rubbing them with his thumb to warm them up a little. He settled the flask on the table then reached for his back, sliding his fingers between his cheeks and teasing over the rim a little before pushing one of them in.

Yoongi whimpered at the feeling of discomfort that came from having something inside of him, but they didn't have much time—it was still a mystery to him how no one had knocked on the door looking for them (not that he was looking forward to explaining why he and Jungkook were behind locked doors, far from that, but he couldn't help but wonder what the others were doing, though, whatever it was, he was thankful that they weren't bothering him)—so he added a second finger without waiting, holding back a cry due to the sting he felt as he started to stretch himself.

Jungkook groaned loudly. He knew Yoongi's intention wasn't exactly to tease him, but fuck, was he turned on by the sight of the elder fingering himself.

Holding Yoongi closer and tighter than before, Jungkook buried his face on Yoongi's neck, mercilessly nibbling at it and at his collarbone, hickeys be damned. He wanted the elder to scream more, but in pleasure instead of pain.

"Ah!" Yoongi screamed after an especially hard bite from the younger that was more than sure to leave a purple blooming mark on his pale shoulder. He panted heavily, squeezing Jungkook's shoulder with his free hand.

A few more thrusts and Yoongi deemed his preparations good enough. He removed his fingers from inside his hole and reached one more time for the oil bottle.

Yoongi poured a fair amount of the liquid over Jungkook's hardened member, pumping it slowly until it was completely covered with the crystal substance, and discarded the bottle once again.

Yoongi raised himself higher and aligned his entrance with the younger's dick, making sure his weight was fully supported by his knees and tights. He paused and stared down at Jungkook, serious.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, the words coming out between short puffs of air. Even though Jungkook had clearly stated his wants already and seemed completely into what was happening on top of him (quite literally _on top_ ), Yoongi needed to be sure, that little voice at the back of his head still telling him that _"maybe it's just the spur of the moment, he doesn't really want this."_ He didn't want their relationship to be ruined, he cared far too much about the younger to let that happen, _loved_ him too much to be able to withstand the awkwardness that could follow if Jungkook didn't really feel the same.

Jungkook removed his face from where it was buried on Yoongi's neck to stare back at him, confusion creeping up on his expression. "Of course I want this! If I didn't I wouldn't have made that awful pun at the interview. I love you, hyung!" He blurted out in a single breath. When he realized what he had said his eyes immediately widened, hands quickly covering his mouth. He didn't mean to say it, what if it screwed everything up? What if that's not what Yoongi wanted? What if—

But his questions were cut short by Yoongi's lips pressing over his forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, until Yoongi's own hands hold onto his, easing them over his lap, and their lips met.

The kiss was short, each of them barely feeling it, their mouths simply grazing each other, yet, it was enough for Jungkook to relax and press closer. His heart was beating so fast he was sure Yoongi could hear it, but he didn't care, not at all, not when he could also feel the quick beat of Yoongi's own heart through his heated skin.

With their lips still connected, Yoongi lowered himself on Jungkook's member, the sloppy kiss muffling his whimpers.

Yoongi let his head fall forward on the other's shoulder, taking sharp breaths as he tried to get used to the feeling of having something that big inside of him.

"Fuck, hyung," Jungkook gasped, "you're so tight."

Yoongi laughed low, breathless, "Shut up."

Jungkook hold back a small laugh of his own, opting to rub small soothing circles on Yoongi's back instead.

When Yoongi finally felt comfortable enough he raised himself up, hands on Jungkook's shoulders to help him with the movement, and sunk back down, swiftly, head thrown backwards and a wicked grin on his lips.

 _"Fuck,"_ Jungkook groaned, and if they were in any other situation Yoongi would've scolded him for his bad language already.

A few more tentative lifts and Yoongi set a steady rhythm for himself, bobbing up and down on Jungkook's lap as the boy kept both hands firm on his ass, squeezing it in time with the thrusts.

It didn't take long for Yoongi to get tired of all the exertion and start to feel the strain on his legs—with how much they danced one would imagine he'd have more stamina, but all of this was just so overwhelming Yoongi's body was trembling even before he had Jungkook inside of him—just like it also didn't take long for Jungkook to notice his pace faltering.

Shifting on the bench to get to a more comfortable position, Jungkook gripped harder at Yoongi's hips, using the muscles of his arms to raise the rapper up then bring him back down again.

Yoongi screamed, Jungkook's member going deeper inside of him and filling him up completely. He dig his nails on the younger's back, dragging them up to his shoulders and leaving angry red marks on their way.

Jungkook kept a powerful and steady rhythm as Yoongi's whines become more frequent and loud, all thoughts leaving the rapper's mind with each new precise hit to his prostate.

Soon the squealing noises gave way to low, stuttered moans. Yoongi felt the heat and tightness that indicated the closeness to his climax in the lower of his abdomen and clung onto Jungkook with the little bit of strength he still had on his jelly like limbs.

With a few more thrusts from Jungkook Yoongi came all over his stomach, a ragged scream caught in his throat.

Jungkook's hold tightened around him and his rhythm weakened, quick movements turning into small rolls of his hips as Yoongi clenched around him.

Not long after, Jungkook also reached his orgasm with a low grunt, riding the pleasure out with a few more erratic thrusts until Yoongi started to whine softly and he finally eased to a stop.

They remained still in that position for a few moments; Yoongi's head resting on Jungkook's shoulder as he breathed heavily and Jungkook's arms loosely around Yoongi's waist, holding him close.

Yoongi separated himself from the younger by placing both hands on his chest to prop himself backwards, and, looking at him, he saw the corners of Jungkook's eyes crinkle to accompany a lazy smile.

He sighed, contently, and placed a quick kiss on Jungkook's lips before getting up from his lap and standing on wobbling legs. He looked around for his discarded pants and fixed the remaining of his clothing, signaling to the younger to do the same.

When everything seemed in place—Yoongi spared a last glance to the huge mirror hung on the wall, just in case—he extended a hand out for Jungkook to grab, pointing at the door with a motion of his head, a silent "let's get out of here."

Jungkook smiled widely, bunny teeth cutely showing, and extended his own hand towards Yoongi.

On their way out Yoongi pondered what kind of excuse he should tell the other members. Should he reference the interview, saying he decided to give little Jungkookie a taste of his _"sugar"_ , or simply state they were both tired and accidentally fell asleep?

Without much thought he deemed the second option too convincing and boring and opted for the first one with a sly smile.

-x-

-x-

What came with no surprise later, after they had arrived at the parking lot where their van was waiting to pick them up, was the members mocking them for sticking with the ridiculous pun Jungkook had uttered earlier.

Running a hand through his face, Namjoon shut everyone up and halfheartedly scolded the two late members before getting to his seat at the front of the van. "If you were so tired then you should've hurried up to get to the dorm as soon as possible. How dumb can you guys be?" Namjoon rolled his eyes, strapping the seatbelt over his body. "Also, stop with these stupid puns, they're not funny."

From the back seats came an offended "Hey!" from Jin. Puns were the best form of humor, how could Namjoon not understand the beauty of them, even Yoongi had surrendered to such complex art.

Yoongi and Jungkook pointedly ignored the upcoming discussion and discreetly glanced at each other before stepping to the back of the vehicle, a knowing look on their eyes, their hands brushing.

* * *

Just a heads up, oil based products can tear condoms, so don't be like Yoongi and keep that in mind, kids.


End file.
